Final Fantasy: Crisis Core
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal had a childhood friend? One who was far from ordinary? Well, meet Diana Nightingale. The first ever Female SOLDIER and a girl with an unknown past, watch as she mixes things up and changes things for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

I thought I'd have a got at a Final Fantasy/Harry Potter crossover.

There also seems to be a shortage of Fem-harry stories involving Final Fantasy, so, here I am!

In this story, Fem-Harry will look like Default Katarina off Leauge of Legends. And her outfit too.

WARNINGS: GOOD Jenova, Malfoys, Snape, BAD: Hojo (No one likes this bastard!) Dumbledore, Molly, Ron.

I do NOT own Harry Potter/Final Fantasy or Lol! I only own any Oc's I make and my story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

PLANET GAIA

OUTSKIRTS OF MIDGAR

It was a stormy night tonight in Midgar, many people had decided to stay inside while others braved the storm to go to work or get supplies. Among these people was a woman called Lisa Nightingale, Lisa was an average woman with straight mid-back lengthed red hair and light blue eyes. She had on a pair of blue jeans with a green shirt and brown jacket and brown boots as she sat in her home on the outskirts of Midgar, her home was at a safe distance to get less of a beating than those on the plate above or below it in fact.

"I wonder what this means?" Lisa asked herself before glancing at her fireplace, her home was simple and ran on a small amount of electricity like a cottage house.

She sighs before looking at her walls where a picture of her and a young man stood, a man with bright green eyes and brown hair wearing a simple outfit. This was Jacob Nightingale Lisa's husband he had been killed while away on a mission, he had been a 2nd class SOLIDER working for Shinra.

Lisa gave a sad smile as she felt tears fall down her cheeks, she missed her husband dearly it hurt knowing he was not around anymore.

Shaking her head Lisa got up and was about to head to bed when a strange sound reached her ears, it was not thunder or lightning. What was it?

Looking around Lisa tried to find the source of the sound, it almost sounded like it was coming from her front door?

Walking over Lisa hesitantly grabbed the handle of the door all the while preparing herself in case it was a visitor of the unpleasant kind, taking a deep breath Lisa wrenched the door open only to freeze at the sight that greeted her.

' _I was not expecting this_ ' Lisa thought as she stared down at her doorstep with both amazement and shock.

There, on her doorstep, was a small baby in a white blanket, the baby had red hair and was crying its little heart out at the sounds of the storm and being wet.

The crying snapped Lisa out of her shocked state as dormant maternal instincts flared to life, she quickly bent over and picked up the crying girl while taking note of a bundle of letters stuffed into the blanket.

"Where did you come from little one?" Lisa asked while closing the door and locking it behind her.

The baby soon stopped crying as Lisa went over to the couch and set the baby down while placing the letters she found on her coffee table close by, she then removed the wet blanket to show pink baby clothing. The baby was a little girl, a cute one too!

"You're adorable, I wonder where your parents are?" Lisa asked as the little girl cooed at her while kicking her little legs into the air.

Lisa smiled as she looked over at the letters, maybe they could tell her a few things? It was worth a shot.

Reaching over Lisa pulled out the first letter with a strange date on it, shrugging it off Lisa opened it and began to read the letter.

' _Oh my, how is this possible?_ ' Lisa thought as she re-read the letter before looking at the baby girl.

Shaking her head Lisa gave a sad smile as she reached over and stroked the baby girls cheek saying "So your names Rosalina Potter? Eh?"

She got a gurgle in responce making Lisa chuckle a bit maybe this little girl was a miracle for her, her little savior in a way.

Lisa nods as she made a decision that would change her life in more ways than one.

"I think, Diana Nightingale, suits you don't you think?" Lisa asked as she moved and picked up the newly named little girl and held her close to her chest.

Rosalina or Diana now yawns as she slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of her new mother, unaware of the future that now lay ahead of her in this new world.

* * *

Done!

Short and sweet, hope you like it!

In the next chapter, we have a 16 year time skip and Diana meets some new friends.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2

In this chapter, we have a 16-year time skip and Diana making some friends.

Ages so far:

Diana - 16

Sephiroth - 18

Angeal - 18

Genesis - 20

(P.s, I changed Genesis age because he's two years older than Angeal and Sephiroth in the game!)

I do NOT own Final Fantasy, Harry Potter or Lol (League of Legends), I only own my Oc and story idea!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: My life.

16 YEARS LATER

NIBELHEIM

It was a peaceful day in Nibelheim with many people going about their business while children played without a care in the world, while the adults worked away to make money for their families or useful items to use for fighting.

Among these people was a now 40-year-old Lisa Nightingale, her hair now having a few gray hairs in her red hair which was in a ponytail at the moment and tanner skin now. She smiles looking around the village with light blue eyes for something or rather someone. Coming to a stop she held her hips looking around the square of the village, she had on a black jumper with a cream coloured jeans and brown ankle boots.

"Where is that daughter of mine? She is always wondering off" Lisa said with a fond chuckle.

Said daughter was probably off exploring the nearby mountain, it didn't surprise Lisa one bit. After that storm 16 years ago, the same storm that brought her daughter into her life Lisa could say that every day had been a blessing to her. Having a daughter in her life was something she would never forget or give up, speaking of daughters she had one to find.

"I wonder if the mayor has seen her? Can't hurt to try and ask him" Lisa said with a sigh before walking off to find the leader of the village.

MEANWHILE

MAKO REACTOR

"YeeeHaaa!" A loud yell was heard as a figure jumped high into the air from a rocky ledge and landed on the roof of the Mako reactor.

The light hit the figure to show a young 16-year-old teenage girl with shoulder length bright red hair and stunning emerald green eyes, she had an impressive figure for her age. A lean toned build that was made for speed and flexibility, toned feminine abs could be seen and a tattoo across the left of her waist, she also had a scar across her left eye.

The teen knelt down as she caught her breath from her daily parkour, her outfit showed off her body yet gave off a strong vibe that screamed 'fighter!' to anyone who saw it, it also helped that she had four sets of blades on her back and daggers on her body.

( **Note!** Looks like Default Katarina off League of Legends, along with her tattoo, skin tone, scar across her eye, body build, clothing, and weapons!)

"What a rush, I love doing that," Diana Nightingale said as she moved to sit down cross-legged on the reactor.

{ _I'll say, just wish I could enjoy it myself but a lass! I'm stuck here!_ } A female voice yelled inside Diana's head.

{Calm down Jenova, at least this Hojo guy it not bothering you} Diana said back to her friend.

Jenova mentally pouts saying { _True, I wonder how those children with my cells are doing? I worry about them, first time any human has had Reaper DNA in them_ }

Yes, Reaper, you see Jenova is not only an 'alien' but a reaper for the planet to keep the lifestream and flow of souls in check and to judge who gets reborn and what not. But due to how she landed at the time and was PMSing at said time, yeah, it lead to her being sealed before she could merge with the planet and do her job.

Minerva was not pleased according to Jenova, who was currently inside the Mako reactor inside a glass tube.

Diana shook her head saying {Wouldn't they be your sons? Since they share your DNA?}

Jenova thought about it before yelling { _Your right! I got kids to spoil! But I can't do anything in here, Diana? Could you tell your mother I said hi? I'm gonna go and complain to Minerva about my situation again_ }

{Okay, tell her I said hi as well} Diana said as the mind link went silent.

Diana chuckles as she jumped down, she was glad to have met Jenova the woman got into some interesting subjects at times. Glancing at the reactor she smirked before looking forward and taking off into a run towards the town nearby.

As she ran Diana couldn't help but go down memory lane as she remembered her childhood, she had grown up with her mother and due to her mother's family traditions, they had started to travel around the world to learn new skills and fighting styles for the family. It also taught Diana how to survive in the wild when camping, Nibelheim was their last place of visit before heading back to Midgar. It was also the place where Diana made her first friend a silver haired boy who she use to call Sephy-kun as a nickname, Diana chuckles remembering the nickname he gave her had been 'Emerald-chan' since her eyes reminded him of the gem.

Sadly the two had to part ways when Diana went to continue her journey with her mother and Sephy-kun had to return to his own home, though she did give him a necklace of an emerald shaped into a feather on a silver chain as a good luck charm.

It was not long after that she traveled with her mother to a town known a Banora, there she got to try the famous Dumbapples. Needless to say, Diana gained a new favorite fruit to snack on. She also made two more friends.

The first was a black haired boy called Angeal, who was a strong but honorable boy who would always blush when Diana would give him a kiss on the cheek when he gave her a dumbapple.

The second boy has been an auburn haired boy called Genesis, who was a huge fan of the story LOVELESS. He would read it to Diana who grew to like the story herself while bopping Genesis on the head when he got too into thinking LOVELESS was real, it helped a lot he also shared a prototype of a drink he was making with Diana who liked it.

But, just like before she had to leave her friends to travel around the world. So, like with Sephy-kun, she gave them both a gift. She gave Genesis a pair of earrings and Angeal a sword to train with and hopefully a future weapon for him to defend his loved ones with alongside his family sword. (Look on Amazon for Ace Mas Dragon Evolution Fantasy Sword that is what it looks like, Also Genesis has the earrings he has in Crisis Core)

Diana sighs as she came to a stop near the town, it was time once again for both her and her mother to move and return home to Midgar. It was also the place where her father worked for Shinra as a SOLDIER, Diana smirks as she thought about joining it herself it would keep her battle lust down that was for sure.

Looking down at herself Diana couldn't help but remember how she had been as a child with a small chest, hardly any curves and lacking in athletic muscles like she does now. She would always get teased by village girls as they passed by but now she had a body she was proud of with curves in the right place, nice toned form, and a D-sized chest. it was a pain to get the right clothing size at times. She had also gotten a tattoo on the left side of her waist, it was a coming of age thing for the family her mother had a tattoo across her back of a Phoenix.

"Diana! There you are!" Lisa said as she spotted her daughter and walked over to her.

"Hey, Mom, I see you're ready to go? Also, Jenova says Hi," Diana asked as she spotted the two Chocobo nearby with bags on the saddles.

"Yes, we'll have to make a stop in Costa Del Sol to catch a ride back to Midgar, be on guard though I've heard rumors of Wutai attacks increasing lately around the area," Lisa said as she went over and mounted her Chocobo.

"I hope Jenova will behave, last time she caused havoc the whole town was drunk for three days" Lisa said to herself as she remembered the one day Jenova tested out her magic on the surrounding area, only to somehow get everyone in town drunk that had been a strange day indeed.

Diana nods with a chuckle as she walked over saying "I'll be careful, I have my blades and Materia to help me fight"

Lisa chuckles saying "I can still remember you first learning how to use dual blades, you were so cute"

Diana blushed a bit before following her mother as they started their journey home, unaware of the events that were about to happen in the next few days.

COSTA DEL SOL

5 DAYS LATER

Angeal sighs as he leaned on the wall while watching a group of 2nd and 3rd class men walk around, some had gone on patrol. He himself was resting in case of any surprise attacks, so far everything was calm and peaceful.

He looked around the area again, he knew Genesis and Sephiroth were around somewhere. They must be in different parts of the city by this time of day, knowing Genesis he's probably off reading Loveless again while Sephiroth would be trying not to slice and dice the fangirls around him.

' _I wonder how Diana is doing? It's been years since I last saw her_ ' Angeal thought as he looked down at his waist where a sword was strapped.

He had to admit it had been very quiet around the village after Diana left and Genesis at the time would complain that he lost his reading partner, Angeal missed Diana's sarcastic remarks at times and star-gazing together trying to find strange patterns in the sky.

Shaking his head Angeal pushed off the wall and began to head towards the center of town, going down memory lane would distract him and that would do him no good right now.

AN HOUR LATER

"Angeal!" Genesis yelled as he spotted his friend.

Angeal turns to his friends as they walked over, Genesis was currently leading Sephiroth over who was calmly stroking his necklace around his neck. The emerald feather rested just above his collarbone dip, he got the necklace from Diana as a child.

Angeal had been surprised at first when he learned that Diana had been Sephiroth's first friend growing up, so he was not that surprised a few days after learning this when Sephiroth almost sliced up a cadet when he was dared to take said necklace. It did not end well and it took a few hours for Sephiroth to calm down.

"Genesis, Sephiroth, any trouble?" Angeal asked as he placed a hand on his Ryu Honor, the sword that Diana gave him.

"No, but things are getting tense around here," Genesis said as he looked around while Sephiroth stopped stroking his necklace.

Angeal shook his head saying "These Wutai men are just causing needless harm and destruction, it does not sit well with me"

"I agree, we have a lot of work ahead of us if things get out of hand," Genesis said as he went to take his Loveless book out.

*Boom!* An explosion went off making the ground shake a bit, the three SOLDIER's looked over to see smoke rising on the outskirts of Costa Del Sol.

"I just jinxed us, didn't I?" Genesis asked as Angeal shook his head before taking off into a run with Sephiroth right behind him.

"Oh well, duty calls," Genesis said putting his book back into his coat and running after his friends.

OUTSKIRTS

"Back off!" A loud yell rang out as the sound of metal slicing flesh was heard.

Diana growls as she landed on a tree branch above the group of men below, she had been traveling with her mother when they got attacked by Wutai men. Seven or six now to be exact, one was now dead thanks to setting off a bomb. Luckily Diana sent her mother on ahead to safety, she did not want her hurt.

She ducked a shot before jumping down with blades drawn, the faster she got this done the quicker she could go home!

"My turn to play," Diana said with a smirk as she shot forward and sliced two of the men's weapons before landing on her hands and spin kicking two of the Wutai men into some nearby trees this combined with her spiked leg guards caused some nice damage.

This knocked them out as Diana landed on her feet to avoid a sword trying to slice her in half, putting her speed to good use Diana kept dodging the spikes with a playful smirk on her lips before rushing forward and using her blades to slice the man's chest open.

Running past the man she rushed at the remaining three Wutai men who kept shooting at her.

' _Let's give this a try_ ' Diana thought as she sent energy into her materia, her swords glow as they became encased in lightning.

"Take this!" Diana yelled as she swung at the two men making them yell in pain as they were sliced and electrocuted at the same time making them pass out.

Diana hissed a bit as a bullet grazed her left cheek, the last guy was more skilled it seems. Running at him Diana pulled out two knives and threw them at the man hitting his left arm and upper right thigh, this stopped his attack and let Diana get the opening she needed as she increased her speed and used her two blades to stab the man in the chest.

"I win," Diana said as she pulled her blades out and let him drop to the floor.

Huffing Diana said "Not much of a fight, I guess these guys were newbies or something,"

She was about to put her blades away and collect her daggers when she sensed someone arriving behind her.

Out of instinct she turned and swung her blades at the newcomer, only for her blades to meet a single long blade.

A gasp left her mouth as she locked eyes with the owner of the sword, cat-like eyes met emerald green both filled with shock.

Diana was the first to speak "S-Sephy-Kun?!"

"Emerald-Chan?!" Sephiroth said as he stared in shock at his first childhood friend.

Well, this was not how Diana imaged she would reunite with her old friend!

* * *

Done! Cliffhanger!

Sorry, but chapters will get longer.

So, a little bit of backstory from Diana and seeing the boys for a bit.

Next Chapter: Reunions! Friends Of The Past.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what ya think!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter 3!

In this chapter, Diana catches up with some old friends.

I do NOT own Harry Potter, Final Fantasy or Lol. I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Reunion! Friends Of Old.

COSTA DEL SOL

Time almost stood still as Diana stared at Sephiroth her mind going a mile an hour, she had not been expecting to see him here in Costa Del Sol! She gave him a quick glance over she took in his outfit before spotting the Shinra logo on his belt.

' _Right, Sephy-Kun said he would become a SOLDIER_ ' Diana thought as she looked back at her friends face she had to admit he grew into a handsome man.

Sephiroth felt his heart beat quicken as he kept his blade locked with Diana's, she had grown a lot since they were children. He found his eyes drawn to her face where a scar rested, how did she get that?

Finally, the two jumped away from each other, Diana landed in a crouch before standing up and putting her blades away. What was next? Her friends from Banora?

"Sephiroth!" A male voice yelled as Diana looked over and mentally groaned.

' _I had to jinx myself? Me and my luck!_ ' Diana thought as she looked at the two who had just arrived, Genesis and Angeal her friends from Banora.

"Sephiroth! What...is...wrong?" Genesis asked as he trailed off at seeing Diana with wide eyes while Angeal had a look of shock on his face.

Diana smirks saying "Hello boys, long time no see"

"Diana!?" Angeal and Genesis yelled making Diana laugh.

"Yes, it's little old me," Diana said as she walked over to stand near the three males.

She held out her arms with a grin asking "What? No hug for your best friend and honorary sister?"

Angeal shook his head before giving a chuckle as he went over and pulled Diana into a bear hug, he and Genesis always did see Diana as a little sister in a way.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still traveling or something?" Genesis asked as he walked over to give Diana a hug as well making her chuckle.

"I was but mother decided it was time to head back to Midgar, to settle down at last" Diana said as she turned to Sephiroth.

Without a word he put his sword away and took a step over to give her a hug making her grin saying "Always one for a hug, eh?"

"Only from you," Sephiroth said as he released her before looking around the area at the Wutai troops.

"Did they cause the explosion?" Sephiroth asked after doing a quick body count while Angeal gathered up the none dead troops to take back for information.

"There were seven troops, one blew himself up while I took down the other six" Diana explained as she looked at the Wutai troops.

"Impressive, you've gotten very skilled over the years," Genesis said looking the damage over.

"Well, I am planning on joining SOLDIER so I need all the skills I can get," Diana said as she waited for the information to sink in.

"That's good news, wait...WHAT!?" Genesis yelled as his mind caught on to what Diana just said while Angeal looked at his friend who was standing there with a big grin on her face looking all innocent.

Sephiroth looked stunned for a split second before letting a small grin show on his face as he pulled Diana into another hug, looks like he was getting another friend in SOLDIER very soon.

Diana laughed at Genesis's face making him huff, before breaking out into a poem.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting," Genesis said with a serious face but after a few second broke out into a grin as Diana chuckled.

"The prolog to Loveless, you never change Gen," Diana said as Sephiroth released her from his hug.

Angeal nods saying "He never will, you know it is going to be hard to join SOLDIER"

Diana merely grinned a glint in her eyes that promised mischief and laughter, it was a look the men all recognized as her 'Prankster' mode. She would enter this state when she was really wanting to mess with someone's head.

"Oh really? Hard you say? Well," Diana asked as she walked over to the out cold Wutai men and got her daggers back making pained groans ring out as she did so.

"Where do I sign up then?" She asked while turning to face her two brother figures and best friend.

The big smirk on her face said it all, she was ready to cause some chaos and enjoy every second of it.

Sephiroth chuckles as he said "We'll show you"

"I hope to the Goddess that we survive this, Diana is a one woman chaos machine," Genesis said as he looked at Angeal who looked torn between wanting to help Diana or scold her for the chaos she was about to inflict.

' _New adventure here I come!_ ' Diana thought as she walked over and began to help her friends take the Wutai men back to the main area of Costa Del Sol.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Lisa sighs as she stood with her hands on her hips and leaning a bit on her right leg, she had an 'Are you serious?' Look on her face. In front of her was Diana getting a piggyback ride from Angeal while Genesis looked on in amusement as Sephiroth tried to keep a straight face at seeing the now neon green Shinra SOLDIERS and Cadets.

"I leave you to take care of a fight and this happens?" Lisa asked as she looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

Diana smirks getting off Angeal's back saying "Yep! Living up to my heritage! Hahaha!"

Lisa huffed before breaking out into a smile saying "That you are my dear, that you are"

"I guess you are going to join SOLDIER now?" Lisa asked as she walked over to her daughter who nods.

"It's been my dream since I was young, I can protect the people I care about now," Diana said as she calmed down and gave her mother a soft smile.

"I see," Lisa said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug, as much as she didn't want her daughter to get hurt she did want her daughter to follow her dream.

Even if it meant Diana going to Shinra, at least she had her childhood friends with her to keep her relatively safe. Lisa knew her daughter would get into a lot of trouble, mostly by pranking.

"Please be safe and write to me every chance you get," Lisa said as she pulled back from the hug.

Diana smiles saying "I will I give you my word, I'm a Nightingale and Nightingales never,"

"Go back on their word, I know, make me proud" Lisa finished for her daughter as the two shared a chuckle.

Lisa then turned to the three 1st class SOLDIERs, a stern look on her face.

"I want you three boys to take good care of my daughter, understood?" Lisa said in a time that only a mother could use.

"Yes, ma'am!" The three said before jokingly saluting Lisa making her crack a smirk.

"Alright, I'm trusting you, but I do have a question," Lisa said as she relaxed and stood with one hand on her hip.

"Which is?" Diana asked walking to stand by her mother's side with crossed arms.

"Can I get a free ride home?" Lisa asked with a straight face making Diana burst out laughing her mother was still a prankster at heart.

"Never change mother, never change," Diana said after calming down from her laughter.

Lisa chuckles as she pulled her daughter into a side hug as they made their way over to the Shinra helicopter, it was going to be a ride to remember as both mother and daughter headed home for the first time in years.

MIDGAR

A DAY LATER

"This place is huge," Diana said as she walked beside Sephiroth in the SOLDIER area.

"It looked even bigger when I was a child," Sephiroth said as he glanced at his friend.

She sent him a smile before looking forward as they arrived at a training room, Sephiroth quickly put in a code making the door open with a hiss.

"After you," Sephiroth said letting Diana go in first.

"Such a gentleman" Diana said before walking inside the room with her silver-haired friend behind her.

"Welcome to one of the company training rooms, little sister," Genesis said as he spotted his little sister figure.

"This place is awesome!" Diana said as she ran over and hugged Genesis making him chuckle.

"It is, we have a present for you Diana" Genesis said as Angeal came over holding a purple uniform.

"A 2nd class uniform? Really?!" Diana asked as she went out and picked up the sleeveless jumper which was slightly modified to fit a female.

"Welcome to SOLDIER Diana, I'll be taking you on as my apprentice," Genesis said as he watched Diana smile.

"Thanks, guys!" Diana yelled before placing a kiss on her friend's cheeks.

This made Angeal rub his neck with a small chuckle as Genesis smirks while Sephiroth gained a small tinge of color on his cheeks, he looked awake trying to hide it as Diana gave him a teasing smirk.

"We're going to be having a long few months aren't we?" Genesis said while looking at Angeal.

Angeal nods as he watched Diana tease Sephiroth until he pulled out his sword Masamune to swing at Diana. She easily pulled out her blades and blocked the attack, this soon leads to a small spar as the two childhood friend watched on.

"That we are my friend, that we are," Angeal said with a chuckle as Diana tackled Sephiroth to the floor making the two burst out laughing.

It was going to be a glorious adventure for all of them.

* * *

Done! Hope you liked it!

Next chapter, is another time skip. This will be near the start of the Crisis Core story.

Along with some OC introductions. And chapters will be getting longer after this, I try and stick to certain chapter sizes but sometimes it does not work and I end up getting odd chapter lengths. But what can you do?

Am I the only one who gets the problem? Does this happen to you guys?

Leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story, do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know how you feel.

Until then, SaberbladePrime logging out!


End file.
